


Let's Walk down Memory Lane

by dramaticbanjo



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 22:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17589398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramaticbanjo/pseuds/dramaticbanjo
Summary: Baddap, what are you doing? He won’t remember you.If you go back, you’re only asking for trouble.I know that look on your face; you’re going to ignore me and do it anyways.He won’t remember your or your feelings, even through soccer. That’s how time travel works.





	Let's Walk down Memory Lane

            Endou always like meeting new people, especially if they loved to play soccer as much as he did. Sometimes Kidou would shake his head with a small but warm smile, and say that he’ll never change.

He doesn’t quiet understand what his friend means, but grins anyways.

           

            The soccer ball awkwardly bounces off of the goal post, sailing through the air as Tobitaka makes his usual worried expression, fingers twitching like he wants to reach into his pocket and start combing his hair again.

            “Good try, Tobitaka! I’ll get it.” Endou gave the defender a grin, and Tobitaka mumbled something nobody else could hear. Taking the steps up from the riverside field, Endou followed where he had seen the ball fly, expecting that he would probably have to climb a tree to retrieve it.

Instead, he almost crashed headlong into another person walking on the path.

            “I’ve got you.” The other caught him easily from falling and righted him, holding the soccer in the hand he hadn’t used to catch the goalkeeper.

            “Thanks!” Endou grinned, “Thanks for catching our ball too.”

            “It’s no problem.”

Now that Endou wasn’t running and falling, he could see that the other boy wasn’t wearing Raimon’s uniform—actually, he wasn’t wearing a school uniform, and from the looks of it, it actually looks like a military uniform from somewhere.

            “Hey…” Something’s tugging at the edge of Endou’s memory, and he frowns, troubledthat he can’t quite put a name to the feeling, “…Do I know you? I swear I’ve seen you before…”

The others’ eyebrows rise in surprise, before his expression becomes calm and collected again. He shakes his head, handing the ball back to him, “…I don’t believe we have. Here, you should get back to your game.”

Before Endou could say something else, the boy was leaving, “Hey!” Not really thinking about what he was doing, the Raimon Captain ran after him, “What’s your name? I’m Endou Mamoru, captain of Raimon’s soccer team.”

            “Baddap Sleed.” Baddap didn’t turn around and continued walking away, “Okay! Nice to meet you, Baddap!” Endou was keeping pace with him, grinning widely, “Do you like soccer?”

            “…Yes.”

If it was possible, his smile got bigger, “Do you want to play with us?”

Baddap paused midstep, making Endou stumble. Curiously, the goalkeeper looked at the others’ face, “Is something wrong?”

Biting his lip, Baddap shook his head, “I have to go. Maybe some other time.” Endou looked crestfallen, “I see. For some reason…I just really wanted to play soccer with you!” Seeing his expression, Baddap sighed, “Only for a few minutes, then.”

It was like a switch had been flipped, and Endou smiled brightly, “Alright! That makes me really happy!” Baddap smiled slightly, “I can tell.”

            “So, what position do you play?”

            “Forward.”

            “Cool, I’m the Goalkeeper!”


End file.
